


Audience

by toujourspret (beaubete)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Public Sex, fake abuse of power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubete/pseuds/toujourspret
Summary: Written for the cg kinkmeme - Suzaku's such a pleasant distraction from the stuffy meeting at hand.Originally posted to fanfiction.net; presented here with no changes.





	Audience

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wondering if I should be labeling these with R1, R2, etc. I didn't at first because I thought it was silly to warn for spoilers in a decade old anime whose ending is one of the most famous in anime, but I've realized that there are people every day discovering Geass and falling in love with it.
> 
> So: spoilers for late R2 in this one. Don't read until you've seen the time skip just before the ending (or do; I'm not your mom).
> 
> I mentioned this in my notes for Tagged, but that one is Schneizel/Suzaku, so I know not everyone will read it: I'm thinking of rewriting my SuzaLulu pirate fic instead of just reposting it. I'd repost the original after, and I wouldn't take it down from FF.net, but I'm wondering if it would even be of interest to anyone? What do you think?

It was a game they played sometimes: just how bad could Lelouch be before they realized he was playing them for fools? Suzaku bit back a groan and shifted in his chair. He had to wonder, this time, if he wasn't the one being played. Across the table, Lelouch's smirk was his only warning as the vibrations intensified. A desperate, nervous part of him was convinced that the others in the room could hear the toy's buzzing.

They were in some kind of technology meeting, Lelouch learning about the state of his army and what new projects are being studied, but as far as Suzaku was concerned, they could have been on the moon. His fingers clenched around the papers in front of him on the table as he shoved himself hard against the table, the edge digging into the trembling muscles of his abdomen. He was trying to hide, and Lelouch's dark look made it perfectly plain how little he liked  _that_. Suzaku had a vivid fantasy of those elegant gloved fingers gliding across the dial of the remote. The toy pulsed inside him, almost a warning. Still, the vibrations dialed back in intensity, and with a shuddery breath, Suzaku let himself almost relax against the chair-as much as he could with the toy's thick rubber length still twitching inside of him.

"It'll be fun," Lelouch had told him, smile coy. And while he'd never believed those lying eyes about how fun it would be, he'd let himself be dragged along, spreading his legs first for those long, oil-slicked fingers and then the nubbed toy Lelouch had inexplicably found in his desk drawer. In the room's shadowed light, alone before the meeting began, he almost convinced himself that Lelouch was right, that it would be a delicious prank, a way to play at the expense of these barons of war he found he could barely stand these days. He'd laughed along with Lelouch at the way his cock had tented out the front of his uniform. Part of him had never believed that Lelouch intended him to actually wear it in front of people. Part of him had never believed that Lelouch would tease him like this in front of everyone.

A soft sound fell from his lips as the vibrations grew stronger again, growing and fading in intensity with every bored slide of Lelouch's thumb along the dial. He flushed, lashes flying open when he hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes. People were looking at him curiously, and he was suddenly certain that they  _knew_. The paper in his hands tore as he chuckled nervously.

"Is something funny?" Lelouch demanded, and suddenly the thing in his ass was _alive_ , stealing his breath as he tried to answer. Only when it slowed again could he shake his head frantically, cheeks vivid red with mortification. "Good." Lelouch sounded almost grumpy, but even across the room Suzaku could hear the telltale signs of arousal in the breathy word. "Update us on the status of your work, Knight of Zero."

 _Damn him_ , Suzaku swore mentally, opening his mouth to speak, to demur. The vibrations flickered playfully, and he glared at Lelouch, clearing his throat shakily. "I, ah. There hasn't been mu-much pro-oh-" he broke off with a ragged moan as the toy shook so hard he could feel his erection quaking with it.

"Stand up when you address us, Knight of Zero," Lelouch reminded him slyly, and Suzaku's teeth clicked around a protest and a deep, needy sound.

"I…no,  _please_ ," Suzaku managed.

Lelouch's look was thunderous. Standing, he lifted his hand to his face in a gesture that everyone had come to associate with his Geass. The implications were clear: he would do it, or Lelouch would  _make_  him do it. Even knowing that he could not be bid in such a manner wasn't comfort; it was something that was going to happen. His arms shook as he pushed away from the table, nervous titters filling the room as those assembled took in the clear shape of his cock raised against the front of his suit. He bit his lip, staring resolutely at an empty spot in the center of the table as the snickers grew louder. His pulse throbbed hot, perfectly visible as his cock twitched beneath the tight fabric. When he spoke, Lelouch's voice was smooth as silk and cold as ice.

"I see. Our Knight is  _distracted_ ," he hissed, and Suzaku could hear the way the edges of his mouth were turned up in a smug grin. Flashing an irritated look at Lelouch's face, he saw he was right. "What could possibly be the cause of this extreme level of…," Lelouch made a show of looking for the right word, " _disrespect_?"

"I-I mean no disrespect, your Highness," Suzaku stuttered, relieved at least that the toy had finally settled on a single speed, a driving beat that kept his pulse firmly in the tip of his cock.

"No disrespect!" Lelouch's laughter was mocking. "He means no disrespect!" he repeated for the benefit of his audience, then froze, as if a thought was coming to him. "…or is it admiration, Knight of Zero?" Suzaku flushed harder and gave a halfhearted shrug, whimpering as he was rewarded with a stronger pulse from the vibrator. In the room's stunned silence, the toy's little motor sounded like a jet engine. To his abject humiliation, his cock gave a healthy jerk and the fabric stretched taut over the head became slick, wet and translucent. His knees wobbled as the come bubbled through the fabric, dripping down his length as several of Britannia's best and brightest watched him come untouched.

"I must say I  _am_  flattered," Lelouch said, and Suzaku glared at him miserably. "But the fact remains that you have interrupted a very important meeting with this, and I am very disappointed with your behavior. Undress."

"Wha-?" Suzaku spluttered, instinctively backing into the wall behind him. "I-you can't-"

"I assure you, I can. And will. I want you naked and over here in thirty seconds or there will be hell to pay," Lelouch threatened. Stunned, Suzaku shucked his uniform, ignoring the surprised cries as people saw the toy inside of him, still buzzing, and his half-hard cock. He dropped to an obedient kneel beside Lelouch's chair, eyes downcast . Lelouch stroked his head tenderly. "Don't think of this as a reward for your behavior," Lelouch told him, and those fingers tightened in his hair, dragging him up to bend over the table. Impatient hands tugged at the toy until it fell to the ground, hum amplified on the wooden floor, and Suzaku groaned deeply as Lelouch pushed inside until his pubic hair scratched against his skin.

"I-my Lord-" someone protested weakly. Suzaku thought it might have been Jeremiah, before Lelouch pulled his head back by the hair and slammed back inside.

"Good god," another voice said in muted horror. Lelouch rolled his hips, and Suzaku's knees buckled. His hips were already trembling; a part of his mind was distantly pleased that Lelouch was so close to losing control. A hand wrapped around his cock, stroking roughly.

"Come now, Knight of Zero. Lelouch vi Britannia commands you!"

Lord help him if he didn't comply helplessly, collapsing against the table with a cry. Behind him, Lelouch thrust a few more times before grunting, rocking hard against his body as he shuddered into his own release.

The silence was deafening. Suzaku's eyes fluttered open to take in the horrified faces of the Emperor's "audience", and he groaned, thumping his head against the solid wood of the table. Lelouch lay heavy on his back, and he craned his neck to try to look at him. " _'Lelouch vi Britannia commands you'_? Really?" Suzaku snorted.

"Too much?" Lelouch asked, chuckling breathlessly.

"A bit too much," Suzaku advised.

"I thought maybe," Lelouch agreed.

"What the hell just happened?" Jeremiah wondered aloud.


End file.
